The Darkness Within
by Buttercup12490
Summary: This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING
1. Prologue

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Prologue**

Lapis scurried down the street quickly with a smile on his face. His short black locks blew in the wind as he ran down the stone ground of the village his bare feet making plop sounds on the cold hard ground. His icy blue eyes were crunched up slightly as the smile reached them and he waved around a small pack in the air.

"Lazuli!" He cried running into the small shack on the outskirts of town.

"Shh!" Lazuli hissed throwing a pillow at him, "he's asleep."

Lazuli gently caressed the head of the small child on a dirty mattress on the ground who was deep asleep and very sweaty. "He has a fever again."

Lapis handed her the pack. "I got the medicine."

Lazuli shot up off the ground in shock. The movement caused a strand of her silky blonde hair to loosen from it's tight braid and fall on her temple near her blue eyes that were identical to her black-haired twins.' "H-how did you get it?"

"I met with this dealer name Ramuto," Lapis said. "I said I needed this medicine and he said he could give it to me if I helped him pull off a bank robbery. He needed someone small to crawl through the vents and open the door from the inside.

Lazuli gulped. "Lapis we promised when father died that we wouldn't resort to crime to survive."

Lapis nodded. "I know, it was only once Lazuli I promise. I couldn't just let Lamel die."

Lazuli sighed deeply and sat down beside the small boy. She caressed his sweat-matted black hair and said, "if father were alive this wouldn't have happened."

Lapis sat beside her and handed her the pack. "Or mother."

Lazuli nodded grimly as she prepared the injection and gently stabbed it into Lamel's arm. "Do you think this will work?"

Lapis nodded. "The TV at the video store said this is the most effective cure for the scarlet fever outbreak that's been happening this year."

"Thank Kami we got vaccinated young," Lazuli said. "Lamel didn't even have the chance."

"We had everything huh?" Lapis said leaning back against the other mattress. They often remembered their past lives whenever things were difficult or scary at home. It gave them peace and reassurance.

"Yes," Lazuli agreed sitting back with him. "A big house in the city with a fountain in the front and a pool in the back."

"Yes and Pluto our dog."

"I loved that dog," Lazuli said. "And remember our nanny? Pilani?"

"The old coot!" Lapis said laughing. "We did so many things to piss her off."

"She did take care of us though," Lazuli added. "She cooked great food and she took care of mom when her pregnancy with Lamel got bad."

Lapis nodded grimly. "Yeah and she stayed and taught you to care for Lamel after mom died even though dad couldn't afford to pay her anymore."

"If it weren't for her we wouldn't have survived," Lazuli said. "Even five years later when father died in that accident she helped us escape so that social services wouldn't take us to the orphanage and separate us."

"Now I feel bad for all those pranks we played on her," Lapis said sadly.

"I don't think she took them seriously," Lazuli said. "One day when we're adults we're gonna have to find her and thank her for what she did for us."

"Agreed."

Lazuli shot up off the ground making Lapis jump. "Oh I almost forgot!"

She ran into their makeshift kitchen which was really a pile of wood surrounded by stones and a large cabinet they had found in the dumpster. She opened the cabinet and took out a small half eaten cake then returned to him.

"Happy birthday."

Lapis grinned at her and said, "wow I actually forgot. Happy birthday to you too sis."

She handed him a fork and they started eating.

"This is great!" Lapis said cheerfully. "Where did you get it?"

"The family I babysit for was having a birthday party and gave me the left over cake they were gonna throw away," Lazuli said.

Lapis grinned. "How old are we now huh?"

"What you don't remember?"

Lapis looked grim. "After mother died we never celebrated birthdays like we used to. I kinda stopped keeping track."

"15," Lazuli responded putting aside the empty plate. "We are 15 now. Maybe we should start celebrating birthdays again."

Lapis smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I would like that."

 **XXXXXXX**

Lazuli entered the shack carrying three bags of food for them. Thanksgiving was always a good time for them. The three siblings would go to several food banks and collect as much food as possible so it could last for several weeks. She managed to get three bags but it wasn't easy. One of the food banks was overcrowded and many people were rioting for free food. The upcoming winter would be the coldest yet and every street dweller knew it would be difficult to find food in those times.

She started stowing away the food in the cabinet and in the small fridge Lapis traded at a pawn shop for his last pair of fancy shoes. They powered it by tapping into one of the underground power lines that Lapis figured out how to do. He had always been very smart.

Her three bags would last them a week at best, it wasn't enough. She sighed in exhaustion and sat down on the mattress. The door opened a few moments later and Lapis entered holding seven bags.

"I hit the jackpot!" Lapis cried. "I traveled all the way to Satan City, there was a huge food bank at a company called Capsule Corp. they were very generous."

Lazuli laughed and helped him with the bags. "Good job Lapis! This should last us a good while!"

Lazuli and Lapis has just finished putting away all the food when the door opened again and Lamel walked in smiling. He was only five years old going on six but he had more street smarts then both of them combined.

"I found the solution to all our problems," Lamel said opening the door wider and letting in an old man.

He looked frail but something about his eyes exuded a darkness that made Lazuli shudder. He had a long white beard and wore a weird orange outfit.

Lapis was on the defensive immediately. "Who are you?"

"No need to fear," he said calmly but his gravelly voice still made Lazuli's skin crawl. "Your brother here came to my food bank and he told me about your situation. I came to help you."

"Help us?" Lapis said fiercely. "In exchange for what?"

"Nothing," the old man said with a smile that almost looked feral. "I had children just like you and they all died. They were perfect. And then they all died."

Lapis' face softened slightly but Lazuli remained tense. "H-how?" He asked.

The old man sighed. "They were killed by a wild little boy. He slaughtered them all. I've been devastated ever since."

"I'm sorry," Lapis said.

"When your brother came to me he reminded me of my children and I wanted to help you," the man said. "I am a millionaire. I have several houses, unlimited food, the best tutors, and a big hole in my heart needing to be filled."

"W-what are you saying?" Lapis said.

"I'm saying I want to adopt you," the old man said. "All three of you. I'll give you everything. Food, shelter, clothing, education..."

"Why?" Lazuli said snapping. "Nobody is kind like this for no reason."

"Well I am," he said. "I've been lonely since the loss of my children. You can make me happy again and I can give you the life you deserve."

"This can be our salvation sis," Lapis said so only she could hear.

"He's a stranger and I don't trust him," she said.

"Think about Lamel," Lapis said. "This can be everything he needs. We can't give him the life he deserves."

"He gives me the creeps," Lazuli responded.

"Nothing will happen as long as we're together," Lapis said waving his hand dismissively. "Let's do this for Lamel."

"We should think about this..."

"We should not lose this opportunity," Lapis said. He turned back to the old man who was watching them patiently.

Lamel hopped excitedly and said, "so are we gonna live in a real house now?"

Lapis glanced at Lazuli who still looked unconvinced but sighed and nodded her approval. Lapis grinned at him and said, "we accept."

The old man grinned almost evilly and said, "you won't regret it. I will give you the perfect life. I'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to your new home. Oh, and my name is Dr. Gero."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 1**

Android 18 paused for a moment and glanced over her shoulder and the small bald warrior who saved her life and used a wish on her for no reason. Her files described him as Krillin, Goku's weak best friend. She had kissed him on that highway just to mess with him. He was ready to fight but looked ready to poop his pants so she kissed him. Kisses on the cheek gave great comfort to people, she didn't know why she knew that, she just did. She vaguely remembered a little black haired boy crying in fear in the middle of the night and a teenaged version of herself hugging him close and kissing him on the cheek. The kiss called him down almost instantly and he was able to go back to sleep. That's why she kissed the little guy. Because he was terrified and she knew that would calm him down.

She had just yelled at him that Android 17 was his twin brother not her boyfriend and that even though he used his wish on her it didn't mean she would correspond to his apparent crush on her but she couldn't leave it quite like that, so she turned around once more and said, "see you later."

She flew off the edge of the floating palace before anyone could even respond and went in search of 17. They had wished everyone back that means he must be alive.

She just didn't know why she went to that mansion on the lakeside. She just felt like she'd been there before and maybe 17 was there.

The mansion was abandoned and in bad shape. The once gorgeous place was covered in vines, graffiti, and mold. The windows were broken and 18 could tell the place had been completely looted. When she took a step closer to it the memory hit her like a bucket of cold water...

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Ten years ago**

"Wow!" Lazuli said as they walked up the pathway to the mansion. The house was completely white and made out of marble. Servants roamed around the house carrying their things and cleaning the room. There were several cars in the driveway and a yacht docked in the lake.

"All of this is yours," Dr. Gero said with a smile. "I have instructors to catch you up on your education and teach you how to drive the cars and boat. I've already signed up Lamel for kindergarten. The best school in the city."

Lamel hopped cheerfully. "I've always wanted to go to school."

"You two have missed most of secondary school so I figured you could do homeschooling and graduate that way," Dr. Gero said opening the door for them.

Lapis walked in first and whistled at the sheer size of the place. "You made the right choice Dr. Gero, Lazuli and I can't go back to school. Lamel is fine because this is the age when he would be starting school anyways."

"Perfect," Dr. Gero said as a large man with ginger hair and green armor approached them. "This is Android 16, he will be you martial arts instructor."

"Android?" Lazuli repeated doubtfully. "He's a robot?"

Dr. Gero looked a bit nervous but said, "yes I designed him with the best martial arts has to offer. He will teach you."

"All of us?" Lapis said.

"Yes, martial arts brings control and tranquility," Dr. Gero said. "It'll be good for you."

"Cool!" Lapis cries. "I've always wanted to be a kick ass ninja."

Lazuli didn't respond but Android 16 was very stoic and scary. She didn't feel safe.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **7 years ago**

"Good job," Android 16 said offering a hand to Lapis who had fallen out of the ring. "You held up well against me but you let your guard down too many times. I was able to get several hits in and lower your stamina."

"It's not fair, you have infinite energy," Lapis said. "I can never wear you down."

"You don't have to wear me down you just have to knock me out of the ring," Android 16 said.

Lapis grinned. "Oh I got it! Rematch!"

"Next time," Android 16 said. "It's Lazuli's turn."

Lazuli walked onto the ring and said, "sensei, why are we really working so hard on martial arts. All we do is study and fight. We have no free time. We barely even see Lamel anymore."

"Lamel is studying," Android 16 said. "That's why Dr. Gero sent him to that boarding school for primary. He's getting the best education."

"But now we only see him on weekends and it sucks," Lazuli said.

"Yes I miss him," Lapis said.

Android 16 smiled at them a genuine smile and said, "I will tell him to allow a fun day for you and Lamel to enjoy."

Lazuli ran to him and hugged him tight. "Thanks sensei." Android 16 looked surprised and patted her back affectionately. Lazuli pushed off of him suddenly and swiped his legs. Android 16 fell to the ground out of the ring.

"I win," Lazuli said with a grin. "You shouldn't let your guard down."

Android 16 looked at her stunned as Lapis started prancing around him saying "ha ha! She got you!"

After a moment Android 16 started chuckling and the twins joined him in laughter. They were heading to 18 years old soon and they had changed significantly. Both were slender but lean in regards to muscle. Lapis' hair had grown all the way down to his shoulders and Lazuli abandoned her long braid and chopped all her hair off to the same length and Lapis' when he grabbed her braid during a spar and swung her out of the ring.

Android 16 stood up and said, "using brains in a fight is always a good idea Lazuli. Now, it's time to learn how to fight as a team."

"A team?" Lapis said.

Android 16 got back in the ring. "Working as a team insured success when fighting against a stronger enemy."

"I thought we were doing this for balance and control," Lazuli said. "I don't wanna actually fight anybody."

"I know," Android 16 said with a reassuring grin. "This is only for practice. You must learn to coordinate your attacks and ki together to take me down. I am a stronger enemy with infinite energy, and this time cheap tricks won't work."

Lapis crouched in a fighting stance next to Lazuli who crouched in one too. "You're on."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **5 years ago**

Lamel cheered happily as Lazuli and Lapis emerged from the bottom deck of the yacht holding balloons and gifts. "You guys the best!"

"Happy 10th birthday twerp," Lapis said grinning as he hugged Lazuli's leg.

They set down their items and Lamel immediately started ripping open gifts. "Anxious isn't he?" Lazuli said with a small chuckle.

"It's okay he only turns 10 once, and don't you remember what he did at our 19th birthday? Imagine what he will do at our 20th!"

Lazuli laughed. "I remember. How you pull off that kick ass party anyways."

Lamel grinned. "Android 16 helped me set everything up and Papa Gero gave me a credit card."

"Android 16?" Lapis snorted. "I love sensei but he doesn't seem like a party type of guy."

"He's not," Lamel said, "he just helped me make phone calls. Ohhhhh! The newest game station! You guys rock!"

"It comes with over a hundred games," Lazuli said.

"Chose them myself," Lapis said. "I'm gonna whoop ya."

"You wish!" Lamel challenged right back. He jumped up off the ground and hugged his siblings tightly. "Thank you for teaching me how to drive the yacht and for giving me all this stuff."

"I also made you a cake," Lazuli said pulling one from behind her back.

"You're the best!" Lamel squealed.

They ate cake and lounged around the yacht for two more hours before they started heading back to the shore. By the time they reached the mansion it was dark and Dr. Gero's car was in the driveway. He was usually never home because he spent most of the day in his lab.

"Papa came to celebrate my birthday with me?" Lamel said excitedly. "Can this day get any better?"

He rushed into the house and Lapis and Lazuli followed him. Dr. Gero never celebrated those things with them. When he came he would only just check on the progress of their studies and fighting skills.

They reached the hallway before the living room and heard Dr. Gero talking to android 16 seriously.

Lapis gripped Lamel's arm to stop him from running in and covered his mouth. Lazuli stopped behind him listening.

"...and they've learned everything their inferior human bodies could?"

Android 16 answered robotically. "Yes master."

"Good, so now it's time for the next phase of our plan."

"Master," Android 16 said. "You should not do this."

"What?"

"They are good kids."

"Good kids?" Dr. Gero said. "Oh don't be ridiculous Android 16, that doesn't matter. After I'm done with them they'll be the ultimate killing machines."

"But they're your children, don't you love them?"

"Love them?" Gero said. "Hah! The only thing I love is seeing Goku's dead body thrown at my feet. Android 16, do you love them?"

Silence.

"I knew you were malfunctioning," Gero said angrily. "No matter how many times I fix you, you still won't become the ultimate killing machine I need you to be. That's why I need live human subjects."

"Dr. Gero..."

"Your services are no longer needed," Dr. Gero snapped. "After this I'm deactivating you. Go get the kids and bring them to the lab. They're hiding behind that wall."

Lapis gripped Lamel's hand hard and immediately broke into a run right behind Lazuli who didn't even hesitate. They managed to get outside and take to air but android 16 appeared right in front of them in the blink of an eye.

Gero's sinister laugh echoed in the night. "Did you really think anyone could ever love street urchins like you? You will make the perfect androids."

"We don't wanna be androids you son-of-a-bitch!" Lazuli said shooting a ki blast at him.

Gero dodged it narrowly. "Very good training. You and Lapis will be perfect."

Four more androids appeared out of nowhere and dragged Lazuli and Lapis towards Gero's car. Lamel was shoved roughly at Android 16 who caught him.

"Wait what are you doing to my brother!" Lazuli cried struggling against the superior androids. "Let him go."

"Hm, Lamel is...let's say...lacking," Gero said. "He is not good enough to become an Android."

"Let him go you bastard!" Lapis cried. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Android 16 kill the boy then return to the lab for deactivation," Gero said dismissively.

"No!" Lazuli screamed as Lapis yelled loudly and started kicking wildly.

"Enough from you!" Gero snapped with a disgusting sneer. "Put them to sleep."

The androids stuck needles into Lazuli and Lapis's necks and they immediately started falling unconscious. The last thing they saw was android 16 flying away with a crying Lamel and heard Gero laughing maniacally and saying, "happy birthday Lamel."

 **XXXXXXX**

18 snapped out of the memories and scowled. That's been happening a lot since she was activated. Random memories of her past kept surfacing and she was having a hard time piecing it together. She connected the kiss on the cheek now to her little brother Lamel and now she understood why 17 insisted on bringing Android 16 with them, because he was their teacher. He couldn't control himself like she and 17 could, so he couldn't disobey his orders.

Every memory of this place flooded in so fast it made her head spin. They spent five years here learning so much until their human brains couldn't anymore and expanding their skills and Ki until they reached their human limits. Then Gero took them to the lab.

He had been planning it all along. Earn their trust, make them the most perfect humans possible, and then turn them into androids.

With a growl of fury 18 lifted a hand and released a powerful ki blast that destroyed the mansion instantly. The entire place exploded so loudly the ground shook and the lake made large waves.

All that was left of it when the light faded was ash. "I always had a bad feeling and I let him buy my trust with flashy things. Damn it! Damn you Dr. Gero."

She had the urge to go burn down a whole city in her rage but she remembered how the fighters were talking about Goku's son who destroyed Cell. He could destroy her in a heartbeat.

"17 where are you dammit!"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 2**

She had checked every location she could remember. Maybe android 17 remembered more than she did and went to one of those places from their human past. Try as she did to remember more than just those five years in the mansion she couldn't. She wanted to remember more about Lamel. She figured out that her previous name was Lazuli and 17's was Lapis. But after Gero put them to sleep she could only remember the most recent stuff Gero had done to them while converting them into androids.

Left with no options 18 started searching the islands around the main city. There were hundreds of them, including that one with the pink house that they went to go search for Goku. 17 could be on any of those islands.

For days she searched every single island thoroughly and avoided blasting each one when she didn't find 17 because of the animals. 16 loved the animals and she couldn't kill them just because she was angry.

She was on her thirty-forth island when she actually ran into another person. It was the short bald man Krillin, except he wasn't so bald anymore. He had a thin layer of black hair growing on his head. He was shirtless in just his orange go pants sitting cross-legged, floating above the ground with his eyes closed.

18 watched him for a while. He was focused and peaceful. What was he doing? It was nearly three in the morning, not even the animals were awake.

She remembered briefly the fear she felt when she saw that control in his hands. The control that Gero used to submit them time and time again. There was only one other time that she felt that kind of fear.

 **XXXXXX**

 **11 years ago**

The storm was raging. The rain pelted the roof of their little shack and four-year old Lamel wouldn't stop crying. The thunder rumbled so loudly that the whole shack was shaking and the lightening flashed right through the cracks.

The cold hit their skin like thick layers of ice and still Lapis slept. He shared the mattress with Lamel and she slept on the other mattress alone but the guy could literally sleep through a natural disaster.

Lamel kept crying continuously and Lapis didn't even flinch. Lazuli got up picked him up into her arms. She was only 14 years old herself and just as scared as he was but she put on a brave face and cradled Lamel into her arms.

"Little bro," she said softly caressing his back. "It's okay you're safe here. Every time there were storms like this mom used to come into our room and kiss us on the cheek. She would say that the kiss would keep us safe from any harm, and then we would go back to sleep without fear." Lamel looked up at her tearfully.

She gave him a gentle smile and kissed his cheek. "There now you're safe."

Lamel smiled and cuddle into her bosom as she laid back down on her mattress and cuddled him close. Lazuli sighed deeply and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

"What was she like?"

"Hmm?"

"Mom," Lamel said. "What was she like?"

"Beautiful."

They both looked to the other mattress where Lapis was sitting up, his blue eyes glooming in the darkness. "She had beautiful long black hair like you and me Lamel," he continued softly. "And brown eyes but they shined bright like diamonds. And her smile was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Our sister has that smile."

Lapis stood up and walked to the other mattress and laid down so that Lamel was in between the both of them. "Our dad was the one who had the blonde hair like Lazuli's and the icy blue eyes we all have. He was strong and powerful. A firefighter. He was a hero. He died being that hero. I hope one day I can make a sacrifice so noble as that."

"I wanna be a hero too!" Lamel said cheerfully.

"Sleep twerp, tomorrow we have long day of work ahead of us," Lapis said. Lamel cuddled into his chest and closed his eyes. Lazuli reached over Lamel's head and grabbed Lapis' hand.

Lapis smiled and squeezed it tightly then shut his eyes to return to sleep.

 **XXXXXX**

18 staggered back at the impact of the memory and stepped on a branch that crunched loudly. Krillin immediately jumped out of his meditation pose and searched around in the darkness all around him.

"Who's there?"

18 didn't respond or move. He couldn't sense her so there's no way he would find her.  
Krillin sighed deeply and focused his mind. "I can hear your breathing."

18 froze and held her breath. He's been heightening his senses. Her database clearly said that the z fighters sensed purely ki, that's why Gero created them to exude no ki at all even though they had infinite energy and great power.

Krillin looked in her exact direction and said, "right there. I can hear you breathing but I sense no ki so you must be one of the androids." Now he looked nervous and backed away slightly. "What do you want?"

18 sighed and stepped out into the clearing not seeing the need to hide any more. He tensed and visibly gulped but did not crouch into a fighting stance or power up any ki. He stayed totally still and waited for her to do something.

"I was looking for my brother," she said. "You happened to be here."

He nodded. "It's been a few months now. You haven't found him?"

"If I had why would I be looking!" She snapped with a sneer.

Krillin flinched at the harsh tone and immediately raised his arms in defense. "I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" 18 snapped.

Krillin nodded and said, "I'm sorry."

18 huffed. "What are doing here?"

"Meditating," Krillin said. "It's too loud at the Kame House."

"That's where you live?"

Krillin nodded.

"What does meditating do?" 18 wasn't sure why she was asking so many questions but she couldn't seem to stop talking to this little guy.

"Cleanses the mind, sharpens senses," Krillin responded. "That's how I was able to sense you even though you have no Ki."

18 nodded once then turned to leave.

"Wait uh..."

When he trailed off 18 snarled at him. "What?"

"I, uh, come here every single night around this time," Krillin said. "If you wanted to...m-meditate with me, you cou..."

"No," 18 snapped with a huff. "Why the hell would I do that?" Krillin opened his mouth to speak but 18 shot up into the air and flew towards the shack she had remembered.

 **XXXXXX**

The village had taken a bit of damage. Apparently Cell made a pit stop there. The village people were rebuilding places and cleaning up debris. 18 went straight to the outskirts of town where she found the shack. It was even more run down then how she remembered it. The door was completely broken off and one of the walls was on the ground.

The mattresses were still in their same spot on the ground but they were destroyed by water damage and rats had infested them. Roaches covered the old cabinet and refrigerator.

This didn't phase 18 who just looked for any sign that 17 had been there. There was none. 18 sighed. Where else could he be?

 **XXXXX**

 **15 years ago**

"Mama!" Lazuli cried running over to her holding a small dandelion. "Look what I found!"

The fair-skinned woman, who looked even more pale then usual, grinned and said, "That's beautiful Lazuli."

Lapis ran in right after holding a model airplane. "I made this for you."

The woman smiled. "Thank you son."

"Dad says that when people are sick it's always good to give them a gift," Lapis said.

"Thank you both my sweetlings," she said taking the dandelion and the airplane and putting it on the night stand. She rubbed her large belly and said, "your new baby brother is just giving me a hard time is all. That means he's gonna be a strong and healthy boy."

"I can't wait to play with him!" Lapis cried.

Lazuli squealed. "We're gonna have so much fun."

Their father entered then with a doctor in white lab coat and his doctor bag...

 **XXXXXX**

18 gasped. "Dr. Gero! That doctor who came to deliver Lamel was Dr. Gero! He said she died of natural causes but he murdered her! He looked different then no beard or mustache, black hair, that why I didn't recognize him! That son-of-a-bitch!" 18 kicked over a nearby old chair that shattered into a million pieces. "He had his sights on us from the beginning! My only regret is that I couldn't kill him myself!"

With an angry huff she zoomed off towards her childhood home in search of 17.

Her father supposedly died during a rescue. He had become an alcoholic and struggled financially without their mom's paycheck. He took extra shifts and died when he ran into a burning building.

What if that was a lie? What if Gero killed him too? 18 felt an anger consuming her she almost ran into the village it and blasted it all away like the mansion.

" _Clears your mind, sharpens senses..."_

Krillin's words rang in her ears. All the hate and anger rumbling inside of her like a poison could benefit from this...meditation thing right?

"I, uh, come here every single night around this time. If you wanted to...m-meditate with me, you could..."

18 shook it off as she arrived to her childhood home. It wasn't abandoned like the other places. A new family lived there now. They had remodeled the house, made it much large to a size that rivaled the mansion. The fountain remained the same except for a miniature statue of Hercule Satan.

Of course 18 knew who that was because even in her childhood he owned half the country. She glanced into one of the windows and saw said Hercule Satan sitting at a tea party with a small girl who looked around Gohan's age. She was a pretty girl with long black hair tied into two ponytails.

With her advanced hearing she listened in to see if any of them mentioned her brother.  
"That golden boy was the one who defeated Cell wasn't he?"

"What!" Satan cried. "N-no no! I did! I'm the champion of the world!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him not believing a single word of it, but said, "whatever you say daddy."

18 backed away from the window and searched all around and over the house. No sign of 17 anywhere.

18 felt her anger build up again. She created a Ki blast and pointed it at the house ready to blow it to smithereens. She paused when she saw the giant patch of dandelions outlining the side of the house.

The Ki blast disappeared and she lowered her hand. She levitated in the air for a moment tempted to take a dandelion with her then zoomed away.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 3**

She watched him everyday for nearly a month. He'd come every night like clock-work at midnight and stayed for at least 3 hours. She watched him from a distance meditating then doing light training. 18 recognized the style as Tai Chi. It was a meditative style of martial arts, Android 16 taught it to them. 17 used to hate it but 18 always enjoyed it. She found herself joining him from afar in the Tai Chi movements, but most of the time she stayed far away and watched him float and sweat when he started to train. He always wore his orange gi pants and no shirt.

One day though, he didn't show up. 18 sat there in her favorite tree and waiting for two hours but he never came.

She felt anger bubbling up inside her and decided that next time she saw him she would beat him to a pulp. She stood up ready to zoom off and search for 17 like she did every day when Krillin showed up suddenly. He was dressed differently. He was in a very nice black suit with a white shirt and turquoise tie.

She froze and watched him as he loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "It was Vegeta and Bulma's wedding today," he said turning his face slightly.

18 held her breath. Was he talking to her?

"Then Chichi's water broke," Krillin continued. "Goku's wife. She had a boy. Named him Goten."

18 said nothing she just continued watching as he took off the tie and shirt and threw it aside. He turned around in her general direction and said, "sorry for being late."

18 jumped down from her tree and stepped into the clearing. "How long have you been aware of me?"

"A couple of weeks," Krillin said with a small shrug. "I figured when you wanted to reveal yourself you would."

Up close 18 could see a certain darkness about him. There was something somber and sad about his face.

"Spar with me?" He said.

18 cocked an eyebrow. "You cannot defeat me."

"I know," he said crouching into a fighting stance.

She couldn't understand why he would want to fight someone with obviously superior strength, but she insulted him and crouched into a fighting stance.

He attacked first aiming his fist right at her face. She dodged easily and returned a punch of her own. He dodged it with a quick duck and threw an upper cut. They went back and forth for a long while throwing punches and dodging without actually landing any punches.

18 was going easy on him like she used to do with Lamel when she sparred with him. Then Krillin powered up and shot off the ground landing a punch right on her jaw. She stumbled backwards in shock. It didn't actually hurt her because he wasn't strong enough to actually inflict any damage, but he was definitely more agile and persistent then he was before.

18 huffed and went at him with more force but not enough to kill him. She used her superior speed to land an array of punches and kicks. He could do nothing but block vital areas until he found an opening.

When she paused for a moment he had a Ki blast prepared and slammed against her chest at close range. She flew out and landed against a tree. He flew at her without hesitation.

He landed four punches in before she swiped his feet and kicked him in the stomach before he even hit the ground. He flew up into the air and she zoomed after him.

She appeared above him and slammed his back with two hands interlocked. He crashed down to the ground creating a crater.

He stood back up almost instantly. He was bleeding from the mouth and temple and there were several bruises on his arms and torso. That's when 18 noticed several light scars all over his back and chest.

"Don't drop your guard!" Krillin slammed 18 with all the strength he could muster and pinned her to the ground underneath him. The ground cracked and caved in from the enormous impact.

18 groaned in pain and felt the anger surge. He actually hurt her! She punched Krillin straight on the chin sending him flying back then immediately shot continuous Ki blasts at him.

When the smoke cleared a battered Krillin fell to the floor unconscious. "Dammit," 18 sighed flying over to him and shaking him gently. "Hey! Wake up!"

He didn't react. 18 searched her database for a solution. There's sensu beans and that little namekian who can heal people but if anyone found out she had hurt Krillin this way she'd have two very angry saiyans ready to kill her.

Think. Think. What else could she do?

 **XXXXXX**

 **9 years ago**

"Why do we have to learn this android 16?" Lapis said rolling his eyes and waving his bandaged up arm.

"Knowing basic first aid is part of being a fighter," Android 16 responded. "If you get injured in battle you should know how to heal yourself or at least pull yourself together to continue fighting or escape."

"Mom always took care of that stuff for us," Lazuli said with a small smile. "I always wanted to learn."

Android 16 smiled. "I'm only teaching basics. How to heal cuts and wounds and wrap up injuries, nothing too specific like fixing broken or dislocated bones, or CPR."

"I wanna study that when I start college next year," Lazuli said with a bright smile.

"I'm sure you'll be great," Android 16 responded a bit grimly. "Here are the three rules of healing: stop the bleeding first, wrap it up tightly to avoid infection, and always check for signs or fever or broken bones. Stay conscious if possible."

 **XXXXXX**

18 shook herself out of the memory and picked up Krillin gently. She took him to a nearby river in front of a cave and laid him down before searching for soft leaves to use for cleaning and wrapping.

She returned moments later when Krillin was starting to wake up groaning.

"Stay down," she said placing a gentle hand on his chest to stop him for getting up.

"18?" He said. "You...stayed?"

"I don't need Goku's son coming to kill me for hurting you," she said dunking one of the leaves in the water and wiping off the blood on his temple very slowly.

He hissed at the stinging pain then said, "he wouldn't do that."

"But Vegeta would," she said.

"Yes he would," Krillin said, "if he even cared about me enough to avenge me."

18 just huffed and continued cleaning his face.

"Why did you ask me to spar knowing that you would lose?" 18 said.

Krillin stared up at the starry sky and winced slightly as she cleaned off the cut on his arms. "Goku has another son. And he wasn't here to see him."

18 paused for a moment then continued cleaning the wounds.

"It's my fault," Krillin said. "I decided not to press that button but I still couldn't stop you from getting absorbed."

18 started wrapping the clean cuts with longer leaves as she said, "Why didn't you?"

Krillin sighed. "Cause I wasn't strong enough to fight off Cell."

"No," 18 said shaking her head. "Why didn't you press that button?"

Krillin remained silent for long while until 18 finished wrapping the wounds then sat there and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Because android 16 was wounded and you wouldn't leave him even though you were mortal danger," Krillin said. "And in that moment I didn't see a killer android, I saw a scared human girl. And...well you heard Gohan say it."

"That you have a crush on me?" 18 said.

Krillin nodded. "Since the kiss on the highway. Why did you do that?"

18 huffed and stood up crossing her arms. "I don't have to tell you that."

"Okay," Krillin said.

The remained in silence for a long while with 18 standing cross armed leaning against a tree and Krillin laying on the ground staring up at the skies. It was a comfortable silence and neither of them were inclined to break it.

"It's not your fault."

"Hmm?" Krillin responded.

"What happened to Goku," 18 said. "It's not your fault. It's Cell's for being an evil monster. And his own for refusing to be wished back."

"But if I had stopped you from getting absorbed..."

"He could have self-destructed the same out of desperation," 18 said. "And maybe killed way more people because Goku couldn't transport him elsewhere."

Krillin looked at her now a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting her to comfort him or much less make a very valid point. Cell wasn't in his perfect form anymore when he decided to self destruct. It was after he spit out 18 and got desperate that he decided to self destruct.

When she noticed him looking at her she looked away. After a long while Krillin sat up and said, "did you find your brother?"

18 scowled. "No. I looked everywhere I could remember from our past..."

"You remember your past?" Krillin said. "You remember when you were human?"

18 nodded. "Some of it. Many parts are fuzzy or incomplete. Gero wiped our memories."

Krillin frowned then slowly stood up. "Bulma found your brother's blueprints that's how she was able to make a control and tracking device to be able to find you. I can ask her to make a tracking device for your brother."

18's face darkened. "You have our blueprints?"

Krillin panicked. "No no! We went to the lab to find some way to stop Cell and found 17's blueprints not yours. Listen I'll ask Bulma to make the device and then I'll have her burn the blueprints."

18 sighed. "No she can keep them. She's a scientist right?"

Krillin nodded.

"And she doesn't want to hurt us?"

Krillin nodded again.

"Then those blue prints could come in handy one day," 18 said. "Like now, for the tracking device."

Krillin's face brightened up. "You'll let me help you?"

18 didn't even crack a smile but nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 4**

18 meditated with him every night after that. Bulma said she would finish the device in two weeks and in those two weeks they would meet up every night at midnight at the same spot. Krillin always seemed much more relaxed afterwards but 18 could not seem to find that same inner peace. Whether she meditated or not she felt that low, violent, rumbling anger bubbling up inside her ready to explode.

"It won't work if you don't let it go you know," Krillin said one night after a week and a half of meditating.

18 was hovering crossed-legged like Krillin but she wore a shirt and he didn't. She glanced at him and said, "let what go?"

"Your anger."

"If I do that I might kill people."

Krillin sighed. "I know that feeling, though I was never powerful enough to hurt anybody. There are ways to let it go without violence."

"How is that?"

"Talking about it."

18 scoffed.

"I didn't say you had to share it with me or with anyone," Krillin said. "Some people like to talk to therapists, some people to their friends which is what I did, and others can't talk to anyone so they wrote it down in journals."

"Journals?"

Krillin nodded and broke his meditation pose to get something from his shirt. He pulled out a small notebook with a pen and handed it to her. "If you wanna write you can," he said. "And if you wanna talk to me you can too."

18 stared at the notebook for a while as Krillin hovered back into his meditation position. "Who did you talk to? Goku?"

Krillin glanced at her and smiled. "As much as I love Goku and thought of him as a brother he just didn't understand. So I talked to Yamcha."

"Did he understand?"

Krillin nodded. "He never experienced that kind of hardship but he was comprehensive and always made me feel better."

"We had another brother."

Krillin jumped out of his meditative pose in shock. "A-another..."

"His name was Lamel," she said. "He was ten years younger than us. Gero killed him."

Krillin stepped closer to her but said nothing, allowing her to continue. "Our mom died giving birth to him because Gero posed as her doctor and that's what he said but I think he killed her. Father had to take extra shifts at the fire station so I raised Lamel on my own. Lapis helped dad by working at an animal shelter bathing dogs after school."

"Lapis," Krillin said. "That was 17's name?"

18 nodded.

"And yours?"

18 hesitated. "Lazuli."

Krillin smiled kindly at her. "That's a beautiful name."

18 felt heat rush to her face as she blushed and turned her face away. Instead she continued. "Five years later the commissioner of the fire station said that father died in a building collapse. I have a feeling Gero had something to do with that too."

"I can find out for you if you want," Krillin said.

"What's the point?" 18 said feeling anger well up inside her again. "It won't bring him back. Though I would've liked to have been the one who killed Gero."

Krillin didn't respond to that. "What happened after that?"

"We were scared to be separated in an orphanage so our old nanny helped us escape," 18 said jumping out of her meditative stance. "Come with me."

"Where?" Krillin asked grabbing his shirt as 18 lifted into the air.

"Just follow me."

Krillin tugged his shirt on and flew after her.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **10 years ago**

Pilani opened the door to see Lazuli and Lapis standing there with Lapis carrying a sleeping Lamel.

"Kids..."

"Nanny Pilani," Lazuli said with a respectful bow.

"It's very late what are you doing here?"

Lazuli felt tears welling up and when she tried to talk she just started sobbing. Pilani looked very worried now. Lapis continued, "We found out tonight that father died in a building collapse."

Pilani immediately pulled the twins in and hugged them careful not to wake Lamel.

"We need help nanny Pilani please," Lazuli said wiping away her tears. "Social services will be here tomorrow to take us to the orphanage and we can't let them separate us."

"I'm sure they won't..."

"Please Nanny Pilani," Lapis said. "We can't risk it. We have to escape."

"But what will you do?"

"We will work hard and survive," Lapis said determinedly.

Pilani looked pensive but then led further into the room. "Sleep in my guest room tonight, I have some extra money for train fare. There's a village far from here called Bokra Town. It's isolated from the city where no one would question why you kids are alone and they have a lot of need for workers there."

 **XXXXXX**

Krillin followed 18 into the shack and glanced at the two mattresses on the floor and the moldy makeshift kitchen. "What is this place?"

"Our home," 18 said. "After Nanny Pilani helped us escape we found this shack and moved in. All the stuff we found in dumpsters or bought at the pawnshop after weeks of hard work. We lived like this for six months until Lamel got Scarlet Fever."

"Oh no," Krillin said. "That epidemic hit hard."

"We worked nonstop until Lapis helped a gangster rob a bank and got the medicine," 18 said. "That was on our 15th birthday. A few months later Gero came to us saying that he was a poor old man who lost all his children and he wanted to help us."

"You didn't recognize him?"

"He looked very different," 18 said shaking her head. "If it hadn't been for the scarlet fever scare we would've said no."

Krillin sighed. "I don't think he would've taken no for an answer."

"He took us to this mansion where Android 16 trained us in martial arts and academics until we reached our human limits five years later," 18 said. "Android 16 was ordered to kill Lamel and when we woke up we were in his lab."

Krillin turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Just sorry that happened to you," Krillin said.

"I don't want to talk anymore," 18 said trying to stay calm at his soft touch.

"May I?" Krillin said opening his arms wide.

18 looked at him bewildered. "What?"

Krillin stepped forward slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressed himself against her and laid his cheek against her sternum.

18 was at a loss. Was he...hugging her?

 **XXXXXX**

 **5 years ago**

Lapis kicked the lab door hard with his full Ki but the door didn't budge. He growled loudly and pointed right to the camera. "Let us out of here you son-of-a-bitch! Where's Lamel!?"

"You've been at it for hours Lapis," Lazuli said from her position on the cold metal bed in the center of the room. "Who knows how long we've been in here." Her body shook as tears started wracking her body.

"No Lazuli," Lapis said walking to her. "Don't you dare cry. Don't give that monster the pleasure of seeing you suffer."

"I can't," Lazuli said through tears.

"Yes you can," Lapis said grabbing her hands. "You think about strength. Crying is for the weak. Hold your head up high and hold the tears in."

"But Lamel," Lazuli said sobbing. "We lost him."

Lapis hugged her close against his chest and she cried hard letting all her pains and sorrows go.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 5**

"According to this device your brother is somewhere in France," Bulma said handing 18 and Krillin the device.

"France?" 18 said. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"Don't know but this device is pretty accurate," Bulma said with a proud grin.

"How do you read this thing?" 18 said.

"It's a bit complicated, see you just press this lever to update location and it works like the dragon radar it gives you the location based on geographical locations and coordinates."

18 gave her a puzzled look. "I know how to read it," Krillin said taking it from her. "I'll go with you."

"Don't you have other things to do?" 18 said.

Bulma snorted and laughed aloud. "Krillin doesn't do crap but lounge around with that disgusting old man and hang out with Yamcha. When Goku was alive they'd train together."

Krillin blushed. "I was thinking of getting a job just for fun.

"Don't you need money?" 18 said.

Bulma waved her hands. "I take care of all of them. For saving the world and stuff. They have trust funds that pay for all their needs."

18 cocked an eyebrow. "That's very generous of you. And Krillin is just your friend?" She felt a surge of anger she couldn't understand rumbling underneath.

"Yeah for at least twenty years now," Bulma said with a proud grin. "He's practically my brother."

For some reason 18 was relieved to hear that. She let out a small sigh and said, "well let's go then, it's a long flight."

"You're not gonna physically fly there are you?" Bulma said. "That'll take days."

"Not if we go full speed."

"You may have infinite energy miss android but Krillin here needs food and sleep to survive," Bulma said.

"No biggie I'll just bring sensu beans!" Krillin said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I got a high speed jet that can get you there in a few hours," Bulma said taking a capsule from a nearby pack. "I can program it to autopilot straight to 17's location."

"Thanks Bulma!" Krillin said taking the capsule.

"And here," Bulma said handing him another capsule. "It's a two bedroom condo so you can sleep."

"I do not require sleep," 18 said.

Bulma grinned. "I studied your brother's blueprints 18, you are still human in there. That means you still need food, water, and sleep to survive you just can survive for months without it and be perfectly fine. But try a year. Two years. Then you'll start to feel the affects."

18 cocked her head. "I...didn't know that."

"Come on," Bulma said with a cheerful smile. "I got a giant buffet of food, come eat with us."

"Uh, what about Vegeta?" Krillin said.

Bulma scoffed. "Even if he was home he wouldn't do anything. He's been in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber for two days. I'm sure he'll be back sometime next week."

Krillin offered 18 a smile. "Come on. Bulma's food is the best, after Chichi's of course. No offense."

"None taken," Bulma said. "Chichi is literally the best cook I've ever met."

 **XXXXXX**

 **4 years ago**

Lazuli woke up at the sound a clank coming from the doorway. She was still laying on the cold metal bed bare naked with wires all over her arms, legs, and stomach. The circuitry was buried deep into her skin and it felt like fire trickling down her skin. Every moment of consciousness was pure agony. At least Gero had the decency to sleep them during the actual procedures. Lazuli didn't want to imagine the agony of being awake through that.

She looked down at her mutilated skin and grit her teeth in anger. One day he would pay for this. She would make sure of it.

She glanced over at Lapis who was still asleep. She was grateful for that because then he didn't have to feel this excruciating pain. She climbed off the bed groaning as the sharp pain shot down her body. Her legs trembled in agony as she walked over to the door and grabbed the two bowls of slop Gero gave them for food.

They hadn't eaten in days and the overwhelming hunger didn't help ease the pain either. She walked slowly back to the bed and put Lapis' bowl next to him so he wouldn't have to physically get up to get it. She spared him this agony. She sat back down on the bed and used her hands to pick up the slop and eat.

It was disgusting but she knew Gero would give them nothing else. They had tried a hunger strike but then Gero injected food, water, and nutrients into them to keep their bodies healthy. It was useless to resist.

The door opened and Gero walked in with a sinister grin. 18 knew why he was here. He did this often.

"Looks like I gave Lapis a bit too much anesthesia," he said walking to the bed. "I know you don't look good right now but in a couple of months all those wires will be as internal as your veins and your skin will be perfect like porcelain. No one would even know you were an Android."

Lazuli glared daggers at him. "I won't give you what you want."

Gero leaned close to her and purred in her ear. "I don't force anyone, you know that, so you will give me what I want."

Lazuli snarled. "I won't you disgusting old man."

"Let's see if you say that in a few months when I have made you the epitome of perfection," Gero said. "Your hair will be silky smooth, your skin like porcelain, your energy infinite, your strength unmatchable, your skill unattainable."

"At what cost?" Lazuli snapped. "Pain and torture? Fuck you old man. You will pay for what you've done to us."

Gero scoffed and backed away from her. "Maybe I should force you, so you know what a real man is."

Lazuli lifted her arms defensively. "I will not let my virginity be taken by you Gero."

Gero huffed. "Forget it, I like easy sex."

"You say that every time but you always come in here and try to get me to be with you," Lazuli said.

"I was gonna go easy on you Lazuli," Gero said. "There's ways to make this less painful. But since you won't cooperate I guess I'll have to make your experience as painful and agonizing as I can."

Lazuli spat at him. "One day we'll kill you Gero."

Gero laughed aloud. "Kill? Please! Once you two are complete you will cease to be Lapis and Lazuli and be androids 17 and 18. You will be under my complete control like android 16 was."

Lazuli growled. "We will fight! We will resist!"

Gero just turned on his heel and walked out of the room laughing. After the door close Lazuli threw her empty bowl against the door. A strength she didn't even know she had sent the bowl flying so hard it shattered into millions of pieces the moment it hit the door. The door creaked slightly from impact.

Lazuli didn't even register to torturous pain out of the shock. She looked at her hands all wired up and cut everywhere. The strength she felt in them was...inhuman.

She clenched her fist tightly and said, "one day Gero. One day. We will kill you."

 **XXXXX**

She had slept for over nine hours on the capsule Corp jet before the memory of that horrible pain jolted her awake with a loud gasp.

Krillin who was sleeping on the other chair jolted awake at the sound. 18 panted anxiously trying to fight the memories away and Krillin walked to her side immediately.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare," Krillin said.

"It wasn't," 18 said fighting the anger and the tears. "It was a memory."

Krillin sighed. "Oh."

18 stood up and circled the key in frustration. "I can't take this anymore Krillin! Everyday I have more and more of these memories and I want them gone."

Krillin stood up. "Our past is what makes us who we are 18. It may not be pleasant but it's the foundation of every single thing we do. How we think. Why we do the things we do. Why we fear or love the things we do. And it's what pushes and motivates us to fight for a better life."

"A better life?" 18 said bitterly. "I've never had a good life ever!"

Krillin stepped forward and said, "you told me about your brother Lamel. You said you had a lot of great memories of you together. And what about when your parents were still alive? Weren't those good memories?"

18 hesitated. "Well...yeah."

Krillin gave her a smile. "See you've known happiness too not just misery. Those are the memories you have to cherish and push you to rise above all the negativity. All the bad stuff is in the past, now you have to move on from it and find happiness."

18 was stunned. She knew the meditation Krillin had been doing made him more enlightened and at ease but she didn't think he was so wise.

Krillin turned to return to his seat but then paused on the way over and said, "oh and 18?"

"Hm?"

"It's okay to cry you know."

18 felt her breath leave her body. Without thinking she walked right up to Krillin, turned him around by the arm, gripped the back of his neck, and kissed his lips with as much passion as she could muster.

Krillin didn't even hesitate to kiss her back. He gripped her hips I'm surprise but he responded to the kiss the moment their lips met.

18 never even kissed anyone before. She's only ever been around her brothers, Android 16 who was her mentor, and Gero. She didn't know what to do but Krillin was good at guiding her.

Their lips moved together slowly and then Krillin gently swiped his tongue inside her mouth. 18 felt a surge of something she couldn't explain and just let him continue guiding her.

His tongue swirled around with hers as he pressed even more tightly against him. The terrified Krillin she met on the highway that she teased with a little kiss was not the man who was with her now. This Krillin was assertive, confident, and dominant.

She melted into his arms and let him guide her to his seat where he sat down and she straddled him. His hands were still firmly on her hips holding her there as hers roamed down his neck to his shoulders.

Without even thinking she found herself grinding against him and moaning and their kiss grew more intense.

18 has never felt this kind of urgency before. All she wanted to do was take off his clothes and feel every inch of his skin. She wanted his lips on her. Everywhere.

She broke the kiss to moan as he kissed down her jawline to her neck. Her legs start to tremble as he gently sucked on a spot on her neck that sent tingles down her spine. She slid her hands into his hair as he kissed down to her clavicle.

"Arriving at destination."

Krillin and 18 parted with a gasp at the computerized voice that spoke from the intercom. They felt the plane descent and 18 glanced at Krillin who was red in the face and had slightly darkened eyes.

She looked down between them and saw her current position with her crotch against his, and more importantly felt the closeness of the position.

Her face flushed bright red and she climbed off of him quickly. She turned away from him immediately not wanting to look him on the eyes.

What the hell just happened?


	7. Chapter 6

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 6**

18 wouldn't even look at him. They had been walking through the streets of Paris looking for 17 for over two hours and she simply walked beside him.

Krillin didn't attempt to speak with her. He simply gave her time and space and hoped for the best.

That's when Krillin saw him working in a pet store. He was wearing an apron and smiling while grooming a small poodle. "There he is!" He said pointing.

18 whirled around and gasped. "17!"

"I'll wait out here," Krillin said nervously.

"No!" 18 said quickly then calmed down. "You came this far didn't you? Come in."

Krillin gulped and nodded a little fearful 17's reaction. He walked in right after her and stayed a little further behind as she walked right up to the counter.

"17."

17 lifted his head in surprise and stared at 18 for a moment. He calmly walked over to a cage and gently put the poodle in it. Then he took off his apron walked out from behind the counter and pulled 18 into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead," he said holding her close.

18 hugged him back tightly and said, "I've been searching for you for nearly a year since the Cell games."

17 broke the hug and looked at Krillin who was standing behind 18 nervously. He cocked an eyebrow. "Why is he here?"

"He's the one who helped me find you," 18 said.

17 glanced at him and said, "thanks." He looked over his shoulder and said, "Pierre I'm taking my lunch."

Pierre poked his head out from the back and said, "alright Lapis. Enjoy."

17 guides them out of the store when 18 said, "you use your human name?"

17 nodded. "Easier to explain then just telling him a number."

"So you remember our past?"

17 looked morbid. "Yes I do. All of it. Every single detail. It all comes back when I sleep."

18 sighed, grateful that she didn't sleep much. 17 took them to a nearby restaurant where the twins sat at the table and Krillin sat at another table.

"Get over here shortie," 17 said not even turning around.

"M-me?"

"My sister trusts you so..." he motioned to the seat beside her. Krillin just got up wordlessly and sat beside her.

"I have a one bedroom tiny apartment nearby," 17 said. "Not as comfortable as the mansion but definitely better than the shack."

"The shack served its purpose," 18 said.

They stayed silent for a while then 17 said, "I can make room for you in my apartment if you wanna stay with me."

18 looked at him surprised then glanced at Krillin who looked surprised.

The thought of staying here, so far away and possibly never seeing Krillin again was something that caused her a lot of pain. So much that she was nauseous.

"When can share a bed," 17 said with a shrug. "Until I can buy another one."

"17," 18 said softly not daring to look at him. "I, don't wanna leave Japan."

17 smiled at her. "It's okay sis. We've been separated for almost a whole year, we both have..." he glanced at Krillin, "our separate lives."

"I've been searching for you for so long," 18 said sadly. "I don't really know a life without you. I wanted to be together again."

17 sighed. "Me too. I didn't think I could live without you until I just did."

"Won't you come back to Japan?" 18 said.

"Not right now," 17 said. "Maybe one day."

18 nodded in understanding but couldn't help but feel this deep sadness within her as if she were losing her brother all over again. She never even really thought about what she would do when she found 17. She assumed they would just live together again but something about Japan held her there that she couldn't leave behind.

"Well, stay for a couple of days," 17 said. "We can squeeze into my apartment. We can catch up and share contact info to keep in touch."

18 smiled. "That would be great. But we don't need to squeeze into your apartment, Krillin and I have a capsule with a two bedroom condo."

17 looked impressed. "Wow."

"If I got you stuff like this," Krillin said showing him the capsule. "You'd have everything you need and I can get you a job working with animals, would you come back to Japan?"

18's hopes shot right up. 17 grinned. "That's a very nice offer. I'll have to think about it."

18 was satisfied with that answer. "Have you been here the whole time?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I've been here for two months, before I was in New York, then a small village in Colombia, then England, and then here."

"That's a lot of moving around," Krillin said.

17 nodded. "Just trying to find myself I guess. Isn't that what humans say?"

Krillin chuckled softly. "Kinda."

"And what did you figure out?" 18 said.

"I wanna work with animals," 17 said with a small grin. "16 always cared about them and I want to keep that passion alive."

18 nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do."

17's face changed. "But he is dead isn't he?"

"He sacrificed himself to try to destroy Cell," Krillin said.

"I searched for his robotic signature," 17 said. "He's way more traceable. But I couldn't find him anywhere so I assumed..."

"He ended up joining us at the end," Krillin said. "He really cared about you guys."

"He was our mentor," 17 said. "Taught us everything we know."

"I know, 18 told me."

17 looked surprised. "You did?"

18 nodded and blushed. "It wasn't very hard to trust him."

"How much did you tell him?"

18 looked away. "Some things are better left unsaid."

17 looked at Krillin for a reaction and what he saw was the little warrior looking at her with pure adoration. He had never seen anyone look at his sister that way and he had never seen his sister even remotely interested in anyone.

He had a feeling that even if this guy knew about the real nasty parts of their past he would still love her the same.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **3 years ago**

"Lazuli! Lazuli! Wake up!"

Lazuli opened her eyes slowly and glanced over at Lapis who was tied to a metal bed beside her. Lazuli looked at her now flawless skin free of any marks even though they had endured days of electric shock therapy where Gero tested their pain tolerance and tried to assert his mind control.

They resisted every step of the way and Gero just tortured them harder.

The door opened and Gero entered with a sinister grin. "Don't you just hate it when I shut you down."

Lapis growled and struggled against his restraints.

"You can't control anything can you and then when I torture there's nothing you can do," Gero said. "You're there frozen and conscious feeling every single thing I do to you and not being able to scream out in pain."

"I'll kill you!" Lapis yelled.

"That's the killer instinct I'm looking for," Gero said. "Because that's the next part of your development. Killing."

"We won't do anything for you!" Lazuli said.

"It's not for me it's your programming," Gero said with a wicked smile. "Every instinct in your body is telling you to kill and destroy. Especially if it's Goku that you have to kill."

Lazuli groaned in frustration and Lapis tugged again against his restraints.

The door opened again and hundreds of androids that looked like Goku but all slightly different and twisted walked dragging in people. Human people of all different types looking absolutely terrified.

"Killing and death is a natural part of your life 17 and 18," Gero said. "Kill them all or they will kill you. Leave no one alive."

"No!" Lazuli said.

Gero lifted the button and pressed another button on the backside. They both screamed as they were shocked by a giant wave of electricity and the programming was shoved into their brains.

Gero laughed maniacally as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. The room was packed with androids and terrified humans. There wasn't even any room for anyone to move. Their restraints released and Lazuli and Lapis landed on their feet. They were both in thin hospital gowns and fought as they tried the anger and need for blood consumed them entirely.

With yells of fury they jumped into the fray slaughtering everything that moved. The androids buzzed in dysfunctions as they were ripped apart and the humans screamed in terror.

Ki blasts scarred the walls black and blood and bolts splattered the floor. Screams echoed off the walls and then a deafening silence.

Androids 17 and 18 stood in the midst a sea of bolts, blood, and mutilated bodies. Their bodies were coated in blood and on their faces were two very determined smirks.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Ahh!" 18 scream echoed through the two bedroom condo as she woke up in a sweaty panic.

Within minutes Krillin zoomed into the room in nothing but boxer shorts fully powered and ready to fight.

Krillin calmed down when he saw 18 sitting up in bed panting heavily. She was wearing one of his large shirts that went down to her thighs, blonde hair matted with sweat and messy all over.

"I killed them all," she said as tears spilled out of her eyes. "He made me kill them all and enjoy it."

Krillin sat down on the bed beside her and listened quietly.

"He shocked us for weeks forcing our brains to take his instructions and commands," 18 sobbed. "He made us want to kill those people and androids and enjoy it. We had all their blood on us. S-so many bodies...b-blood everywhere...the s-screams were so loud...I felt t-their bones, ahh, s-snapping..."

"Stop," Krillin said gripping both of her arms. "Stop 18."

18 burst into hard sobs and laid her face into Krillin's chest. He held her close and gently caressed her hair.

"It wasn't your fault 18," Krillin said. "That monster made you do those things. From what you told me about Lazuli, that wasn't her who did those things. That was Dr. Gero's creation. You went above your programming and defeated him. And now you have to work on trying to become Lazuli again."

18 lifted her head and looked at him right in the eyes. "I don't think I can ever become Lazuli again."

"You don't have to," Krillin said with a gentle smile. "I'll love you either way."


	8. Chapter 7

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 7**

 **16 years ago**

"And so the princess and the prince ran into the sunlight never looking back, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

Lazuli grinned. "That's a really nice story mommy."

Lazuli's mother gently caressed her head and said, "It was my favorite one growing up."

"Mommy?" Lazuli said softly. "Is that what love is really like?"

Her mother smiled warmly. "This story is great but it doesn't even begin to describe what true love feels like. True love is so much better."

"You have that with daddy?"

She nodded in response. "Yes your father and I have the best love story in the world."

"Tell me."

Her mother laughed. "Again?"

"I love hearing it."

"Next time my dear, it's getting late."

When she stood up to leave Lazuli said, "mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What does love feel like?"

She was surprised by that question but she still stepped closer to Lazuli and answered, "it's so hard to explain but it's all consuming."

"All consuming?"

Her mother nodded. "It's like they become a part of everything you are. You can't imagine your life without them. Everything you've ever known changes to revolve around the other person. With your father I had to leave my family because they didn't like him. I was super sheltered, always homeschooled never even imagined a life without them. They were my whole world until I met your father. Then he became my whole world. It was an easy choice to leave it all for him."

Lazuli smiled. "That's beautiful mommy. What does it feel like?"

"Hmm, I guess it feels like butterflies in your belly and tingling everywhere," she said. "It's hard to explain. But here's a for sure way you can know. If you look into the person's eyes and feel like you could get lost in those eyes and look into them forever then you know, that's love."

 **XXXXXXXX**

18 lifted her head and looked at him right in the eyes. "I don't think I can ever become Lazuli again."

"You don't have to," Krillin said with a gentle smile. "I'll love you either way."

18 froze. Love? Did he say...love? "How can you love me?"

Krillin looked puzzled by the question.

"I'm a monster..."

"No you're not," Krillin said caressing her cheek. "You are a woman who had her childhood and life stolen from her, I know what that's like."

18 nodded for him to continue.

"My parents abandoned me at monk's monastery as a baby," Krillin said. "The monks were awful. They treated me like dirt and the other children made fun of me for not having a nose. I got beat to a bloody mess every day. They used to whip me and lock me in the service closet. That's why I ran away to train with Master Roshi. I wanted to be able to defend myself against them, even though I told him I wanted to learn to get ladies to like me."

Krillin leaned back and pointed to the line of scars all over his torso. "I got a lot on my back too."

18 reached forward and gently touched the longest scar on that went from Krillin's side all the way to the middle of his chest.

"I got that from one of the brothers for stealing a piece of bread," Krillin said. "I hadn't eaten in two days and they said they wouldn't give me any food until I finished scrubbing the floors."

18 had so many scars like that but Gero covered them up. They weren't visible but they were still there.

"Look my childhood wasn't ideal but Master Roshi and Goku changed that," Krillin said. "They helped me, showed me that people could care about me and that it was okay for me to trust again."

Krillin tilted 18's chin up until their eyes connected. "I care about you. I love you. Regardless of whatever atrocities you may have committed because of Gero. And I want you to trust me."

"I do," 18 whispered feeling her heart beating so fast if she still had the self destruct bomb it would've exploded by now. Everything in her body was tingling and she trembled.

Krillin leaned closer to her. "Then trust me."

He pressed his lips against hers tenderly and she immediately melted. She surrendered into his arms without even the slightest hesitation.

She wrapped his arms around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. She moaned softly and pushed him slightly until he was lying flat on his back.

She straddled his hips and broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

 _"If you look into the person's eyes and feel like you could get lost in those eyes and look into them forever then you know, that's love."_

Oh kami. She loved him. She loved him a lot.

She opened her mouth to try to tell him but she chickened out and instead leaned down and kissed him. He responded to the kiss immediately and slowly started sliding his hands up her thighs.

The soft touch made her whole body tremble and she moaned softly. She sighed as Krillin started kissing down her jawline and found that delicious spot on her throat.  
Her brain felt foggy, she couldn't even think. She kissed his jawline to his ear and bit into it.

He grunted and grinded against her instinctively. She felt a burning sensation rising up from her crotch and on instinct she said into Krillin's ear, "I love you."

Krillin reacted immediately, he rolled them over and pinned her underneath him. For a moment she thought that she was more than strong enough to not let herself be dominated but something about him being on top of her and having the power that excited her.

He slid his hands underneath 18's T-shirt and gently lifted it up and off of her. She was wearing only thin panties underneath. Krillin gulped audibly as he looked at her body.  
She felt her face heat up but really enjoyed the way he was looking at her, as if she were a work of art. He gently started kissing down her clavicle to her breasts. 18 gasped at the sensation as he gently kissed her breasts and then he started suckling on her nipple.

The feeling made her back arch and a long moan escape her lips. She never felt something like that before. The burning turned into an out of control fire and her trembling hands scratched down his back. He groaned at the sharp pain she caused him but that seemed to edge him on. He moved to the other nipple and sucked it in harder.

"Ahhh," 18 cried clenching her eyes shut and sliding her hands down to his butt. She squeezed it hard and pushed him tighter against her. That's when she felt the full length of his excitement. Her eyes widened. Wow.

Krillin's hands slid down her waist and gripped the top of her panties. He pulled them down and she kicked them off anxiously then pushed on his boxers.

He assisted in pulling them off them getting back on top of her. She felt his hardness pressing hard against her stomach and she gulped.

When he lined himself up to her she gripped his shoulders nervously, looked him in the eyes, and said, "go slowly."

Krillin smiled at her and said, "okay."

He pushed in slowly until he reached her barrier then one of her hands flew to his stomach to push him back as she whined in pain.

"You've never done this before?" Krillin said looking genuinely surprised.

Her face flushed bright red and she nodded. He took both of her hands and gently pinned them up above her head. He interlocked their fingers together and held them there tightly. He pressed down on them as hard as he could as he continued to push in. She cried out and struggled against him so he kissed her. He could see her brow furrowing in pain so he finished the movement in one hard thrust.

She broke the kiss to cry out and wrung her hands free to grip his shoulders hard.

"Kaaami," 18 groaned. "S-stay still!"

Krillin stayed frozen in place but continued to gently kiss her cheek and jawline. He kissed back down to that special spot on her throat and started sucking.

In few moments 18 started moaning and moving on her own. Krillin let her move on him for a long while. He stopped kissing her neck and just watched with her eyes closed slowly moving up and down on his length.

He leaned towards her ear and gently licked her earlobe. She moaned loudly and started moving faster. "Do you like that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Mmhmm," she moaned. "F-feels so...good."

Krillin thrust into her once making her cry out.

"Kami, again," 18 moaned.

He complied making their skin slap together loudly. 18 dug her nails into his shoulder releasing a slur of curses before breathing out his name.

Krillin started moving at slow and steady pace. 18 wrapped her legs around Krillin's hips and gripped his shoulders harder.

It was a death grip that would've crushed every single bone in a regular human's body but Krillin was the strongest human so he grunted through the pain and thrust harder and faster.

18's cries echoed off the walls and sweat coated both of their bodies . The bed creaked loudly and slammed against the wall with every movement.

18 gripped him even harder and Krillin had to raise his Ki to the max to not get killed. He thrust into her at his full power and she screamed in pleasure.

18 felt a strong tingling sensation rising up from her toes and spread through her body like a raging wild fire. Her back arched and she cried out Krillin's name. What was happening to her!?

"Kami! Ahhhhh!" 18 screamed as her body burst into hard shudders, she pulsed around him, and she saw stars behind her eyes.

Krillin was being squeezed so tightly he couldn't move anymore and he struggled to keep his bones unbroken. The pulsing pushed him over the edge and he groaned loudly as he released himself into her.

18 released him as she collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. He collapsed on top of her with a groan.

Everything hurt but he didn't care, he couldn't stop smiling.

"I...hurt you," 18 said gently rolling Krillin over onto his back. He groaned at the pain, yeah his several of his ribs were definitely broken.

"I guess I gotta train some more," Krillin said with a laugh. "Be stronger for you."

18 couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and immediately saw his face redden.

"Nothing a sensu bean cant fix," he said with a shy smile. "Worth it."


	9. Chapter 8

**The Darkness Within**

This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!

 **Chapter 8**

17 stared at the giant hickey on 18's neck and smirked. "So the mini monk took your virginity?"

18 flushed bright red. "Shut up!"

17 laughed. "If we were still human I would have to kill him but I think you are more than capable of killing him if he wrongs you."

18's face was so red she thought she was feverish. "Shut up before he hears you."

17 glanced over at Krillin who was currently buying ice cream for them. "You did quite a number on him too," 17 said teasingly pointing to the scratches and bruises all over his exposed arms and neck.

"I broke him," 18 said covering her face in embarrassment.

17 paused then burst out laughing. "Like literally?"

"I cracked two of his ribs," 18 said peeking through her hands. "When we get to Japan he will take a sensu bean."

17 laughed loudly.

"Shut up!"

"He's handling it like a man," 17 teased grabbing his stomach as he laughed so hard it hurt.

"17 Shut the fuck up or I will beat your ass," 18 said gripping his shirt threateningly.

"Okay okay I'm just messing," 17 said. "Actually no regular human man was gonna be able to handle you sis. If anyone can handle you it's him."

"What do you mean handle?"

17 snorted. "You know, like physically."

"I'm stronger than him."

"Yes but he is strong enough to not get killed by being with you," 17 said. "You'll just need to keep sensu beans nearby until you learn to control your strength in those passionate moments."

18 cocked an eyebrow at him. "Can you?"

"Yes I can," 17 said with a proud grin. "Unlike you I did sleep with many girls when were human."

"What? Who?"

"When I went out working," 17 said. "And in that mansion you remember the sexy raven haired maid?"

18 laughed. "Oh Kami 17."

17 just grinned. "After I just came back after the Cell games and travelled to other places I hooked up with a few girls. I had a girlfriend in England for a while but it didn't work out."

"You've been with regular humans?" 18 said eyes wide. "And you didn't kill them?"

17 shook his head. "You gotta control your power. Nothing a little uh...training won't fix."

18 flushed again. "Shut up!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **8 years ago**

The raven-haired passed right in front of Lapis and winked at him before disappearing into the other room. Lazuli was completely oblivious but Lapis couldn't wipe the smug smile off his face. He was about to excuse himself to go meet her in the basement where they usually met when they heard the front door open.

Lamel bounded into the room with a giant grin on his face. He had just returned from boarding school for the weekend and the twins immediately jumped off the couch to go greet him.

"Bro!" Lapis said hugging the 8 year old boy to his chest way too tightly.

Lamel flailed and fought against him. "Get off jerk!" Lamel cried flapping his arms.

Lazuli tugged Lapis away and said, "don't be an ass Lapis."

Lapis laughed. "I'm just doing my big brother duty of effectively messing with my siblings. If I'm not teasing you or messing with you there's something wrong."

Lazuli snorted. "Dumbass."

She hugged Lamel who hugged her waist. He was getting tall. She was at her chest already. He would be taller than both of them no doubt.

From his back he pulled out a large poster board that was folded up and opened it. Lamel grinned brightly and said, "happy birthday!"

Lazuli laughed as she saw the large collage of pictures he had put together of all of them together. Pictures of them as children all the way until current time we're organized with colors and magazine clippings. It was a beautiful work of art.

Both twins had noticed Lamel's natural talent for art. He was awful at martial arts but visual arts he was outstanding.

"That's so awesome bro!" Lapis said taking the poster board and looking it over.

Lazuli hugged him tightly. "Thank you Lamel."

"My two favorite people are turning 18 today," Lamel said with a bright smile. "I had to make you something. I've been working on it for a few months now."

"We will hang it right here," Lapis said putting against an empty space on the wall.

"And cherish it forever," Lazuli said taking Lamel's hand. "I think we should celebrate with icecream!"

"Yay!" Lamel cried.

"Our favorites," Lapis said. "Chocolate for Lamel..."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Here we go," Krillin said setting down the icecream bowls. "Vanilla for 17 and Butter Pecan for 18."

17 looked at 18 I'm surprise and 18 shrugged shyly.

"I was able to get you guys a small cruise around the bay," Krillin said handing them tickets. "You should have private brother and sister time, I'll stay here."

17 took the tickets. "That's thoughtful thanks."

Krillin just smiled and said, "happy birthday."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"You love him don't you?" 17 said leaning over the railing of the ship and glancing at 18.

18 bit her lip shyly. "Yes I do."

"How long have you known?"

"I don't know," 18 answered. "But I know I've been spending every day with him for months and I can't imagine my life without him."

17 sighed deeply. "It is what it is then. I hope you find happiness with him."

"I don't know what's gonna happen with him."

"You'll be together," 17 said with certainty. "He loves you. Everyone can see that from the fucking moon. He would die for you."

"You think?"

"Don't you know?"

18 paused. "I told him yesterday about the first time we killed."

17 shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like to think about that."

"Me neither," 18 said. "But Krillin understood and told me he loved me anyways."

17 grinned. "I really like that guy."

 **AN: Okay guys, thank you so much for reading. I'm at a crossroads right now because I'm unsure what to do and I would like to hear your opinions. I have one more chapter written that does a giant time skip and it's like an epilogue, but I am willing to write a few more chapters to bridge that time skip. What do you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Epilogue

The Darkness Within (9)  
This is the story of the past of Android 17 and 18 and how love saved them from the darkness within. K18, NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS or any of its characters. Please take the trigger warning seriously!  
Chapter 9  
5 years later  
"Krillin I fucking hate you!" 18 screamed gripping the sheets as sweat dropped down her face. The pain was just unbearable, and she thought what Gero had put her through was so much worse.  
"Almost there 18," Bulma said from between her legs. "Push!"  
Krillin watched from a distance with tears in his eyes and silently encouraging his wife while trying not to get blasted.  
18 screamed and pushed with all her strength.  
"I see the head! Here she comes!" Bulma cried. "The Android circuitry is not even touching her!"  
18 pushes hard one more time. "Got her!" Bulma cried pulling the baby out and lightly slapping her little buttcheek.  
The baby's wails filled the air and 18 sighed in relief as Krillin started sobbing.  
"It's a girl!" Bulma said wrapping the small blonde baby in blanket while gently wiping her face.  
"Marron," 18 breathed as she took the baby and cradled her closely. She couldn't help but fall in love almost instantly.  
Krillin stepped forward. "Marron Lazuli," he said. "That's a fitting middle name for her."  
18's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Krillin who just beaming.  
"My girls," he said breathlessly gently caressing the small baby.  
"Who love you very much," 18 said with a wide grin.

17 landed on the Kame island and glanced at 18 who was sitting in the hammock cradling a small baby to her chest and breast feeding her.  
17 approached slowly and peeked at the baby without seeing too much of 18's breast. Noseless, blonde, gorgeous and with the same little dimple on her cheek that Lamel and their mother had. In fact she looked just liked Lamel when he was a baby.  
"She looks like Lamel and mother."  
18 jumped slightly. "Kami 17 you scared me."  
She did a double take. "17!"  
He chuckled and put an affectionate hand on her shoulder. "I just got back from France decided to say hi," he said. "I figured you were with the mini-monk. I didn't think you had a baby with him."  
She looked down at the baby and smiled. "She has their dimple."  
"And she shares the hair with you and father."  
18 smiled.  
"Too bad she didn't get anything from her most handsome uncle," 17 said with a grin.  
"She got his attitude," 18 scoffed. "She keeps us up half the night."  
17 chuckled. "I wish she would've gotten at least my nose."  
18 rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
"She got his eyes too," 17 commented as 18 pulled her way and quickly covered herself up.  
"That's the best part," 18 said with a smile handing 17 the baby.  
17 cradled the child gently in his arms and grinned. "She's a beautiful child 18. Congratulations."  
"Her name is Marron."  
17 nodded at her. "I'm back in Japan now."  
18 smiled. "You are?"  
"Got my degree in Animal science and got a job as a park ranger nearby protecting animals from poachers," 17 said handing 18 the baby. After 18 took the baby he handed her a small piece of paper.  
"There's my number so we can keep in touch," 17 said.  
18 smiled. "I'll make sure to do that."  
"See you soon sis," he said before flying into the air and disappearing.

5 years later  
The picnic was in full swing. Everyone was there including 17, Jiren, Toppo, Brianne and her girls, the wolf brothers, and several gods of destruction.  
Ever since the tournament of power where Goku wished for all the universes to be united as one, Capsule Corp has been the main party site almost every week.  
Every picnic went similarly the same. The gods of destruction would fuss over all the amazing food, Brianne would bug Chichi about her love with Goku until Chichi snapped at her, Jiren and Goku and Vegeta would always spar, and the children would run all around the yard playing.  
"I have a little surprise for you all today," Bulma said standing on top of a table. Everyone quieted down to give her their attention. Even the children including 17's who started coming with 17 to the events along with his wife, stopped in their spots and listened.  
"As you all know our universes have all become one and many of us travel great distances to visit each other and of course we would love to go visit your planets too," Bulma said. "My scientists and I have been working on a way to make a ship that can travel across the universe in mere minutes."  
All the people murmured excitedly.  
Bulma smiled. "Well we did it. The manufacturers created a line of ships that can travel across the universe in just minutes. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale couldn't make it today and now because of this ship they will always be able to come."  
The whole backyard applauded and cheered as Bulma took a dramatic bow.  
"I have had built ships for every universe that is now part of universe 7," Bulma said. "I sent them ships to a prestigious artist who painted and designed each ship for all of you."  
"Presenting, the Capsule Corp universe 7 travel fleet!" Bulma cried as Capsule Corp workers threw several Capsules and large sleek ships appeared. Each ship was painted in eccentric bright colors that were blended to perfection. Each ship had the numbers of their former universes and a small collage of all the fighters that represented them in the tournament of power.  
The party goers cheered again as Gohan stepped forward and said, "wow Bulma these are beautiful! You really did find the best artist!"  
"The artist is here too, please everyone let's give him a big round of applause!"  
The very tall artist walked in with a smile. He had silky jet black hair that was smoothed back and piercing icy blue eyes.  
He smiled at all of the applauses then froze in his spot. "Lazuli? Lapis?"  
17 and 18 stood up and stepped forward in confusion. The man's eyes filled with tears and bright smile filled his face. That's when they saw it. The dimple. The same dimple that Marron and their mother had, and only one other person could have.  
"Lamel?" 18 breathed tears spilling from her eyes as 17 just stammered and shook his head not believing his eyes.  
"No you can't be our brother," 17 said pain lacing his voice. "Gero killed him."  
"Android 16 didn't kill me," he said. "He took me to an art academy where he had already paid for my scholarship because he knew what Gero wanted to do to me. He told me to continue my studies and live my life and one day when he saved you he would take you to come find me."  
"A-are you really Lamel?" 18 said stepping forward close to him. He was at least two heads taller than her but very slender and not muscular at all.  
He grinned and pulled out a folded up paper from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal and small scale version of the same collage he had made them on their 18th birthday.  
18 lunged forward without hesitation. She buried her face into his chest and hugged his waist crying as he hugged her back tightly and anxiously kissed the top of her head.  
17 wasted no time. He zoomed at them at super human speed and hugged Lamel as hard as could. Everyone just stared not knowing what was going except for Krillin.  
Krillin was the one who helped Bulma hire Lamel and bring him here. He wasn't totally sure if he was Lamel his wife's brother but now there wasn't a single doubt.  
The three siblings hugged tightly and cried together after being apart for 15 years. Krillin just stood back and smiled.


End file.
